


The Legend of Maeka

by CrowCaw (ProminenceFlare)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Mythology/Religion, Alien Planet, Alternate Universe - Original, F/M, Gen, Human, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rebellion, Science Fiction, Xenophilia, original non-human characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProminenceFlare/pseuds/CrowCaw
Summary: This is a story about the Kai-Ai; a race of tribal catspeople. They worship the ways of the sun, and how its unceasing and steady nature should be reflective of their ways- steady, unceasing, and eternal in its glory. Most agree with this and are happy to follow their usual tenants. The Hunters hunt, the Breeders breed, the Caretakers care, and the Thinkers think. This has how things have been for generations upon generations. Until one frail, sickly, and far too inquisitive Kai-Ai is born, seeking to change that which has been held sacred for aeons.This is the story of Maeka, the Kai-Ai who became feared and loathed among all Kai-Ai as The First Betrayer. The Consort of Night. The Favored of the False Gods, and the Demons' Temptress. Maeka, the first of the Lu-Ai, the Nighttouched, and eternal enemy of the Kai-Ai.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at writing in a while. Especially something that's a bit more heady. Feedback is appreciated!

It was a good day, and the Kai-Ai were grateful. They had long had to deal with great strife in their life; with rival clans, and strong beasts that sought to make meals of them. But the Kai-Ai were strong- blessed by the Sun, they were quick to run, and quick to strike. Their life was one of hardship, but at the same time success in the face of adversity. Lithe and nimble creatures, with natural tools for striking in their claws, and teeth, and the ability to see wide and hear far. They could do so much better than their prey- even some other clans, and it was for that reason they knew that they had been blessed by the great Kai-lo-Ra; the brilliant guiding light that all ancestors joined after their time here was up, where they would then guide their descendants until as time deemed no longer necessary. Sometimes, it would be tough. But today was a good day.

Those were plentiful as of now, and as the old cat chewed on a stalk of plant, he found himself thanking their ancestors for the gentle times. The Great Beasts of the Southern Plains had gone on to other pastures, which allowed his tribe more land to scavenge, and hunt game far less threatening, but just as filling. The other Clans had deigned to avoid them for quite some time, as well; the Elder expected that this was because of their relative distance. He was perfectly fine with that. His long, wrinkled ears twitched gently as he heard footsteps approach his hut, and the grey and brown-furred elder found himself straightening up to greet whomever had needed to approach him. The old leather made hardly a sound as a younger of the tribe came in; strong, and with thick fur and a gentle smile that belied great experience and skill in combat. His headwear of feathers, and his leathers indicated him as a Hunter; one that the old cat knew very well. "Ah, it is good to see you, my son. What news have you for me?"

"The Hunters have taken in a good haul, we will eat well for the next season." He seemed particularly proud of this; as well he should, the Elder supposed. "Toraki managed another birth today. Two, one boy and one child. She remained conscious throughout it all, was even seem to smile. It seems that Lorakin has been training her well."

"Good, good." the Elder approved. Lorakin was their greatest and most fertile breeder; the fact that she was getting in on age meant that they needed another to take her place. Toraki was eager, had a high tolerance of pain. She would serve well the tribe in the future. And yet as the Elder looked at his son, he could see that the younger was nervous; had an expression on his face that said he needed to say something, yet disliked the idea of actually saying it. Coroka sighed tiredly; it was one that the old cat recognized also, and a wan smile began crossing his lips as he realized what his son was about to say. "The little one desires to see you again; she claims to have had a great revelation, and wishes for your blessing."

Ah. Yes, that. The little one. Maeka, was her name. And she was... odd.

Inwardly, the Elder grunted at himself. That was not entirely fair; the poor thing had been birthed well before her time, and she had spent a great deal of her youth frail and sickly. Many caretakers had spent their days watching over the poor thing, keeping her as safe and as healthy as possible. Nonetheless, this did not seem to diminish her own joy of life, she had expressed desires at first to perhaps become a hunter, and one day repay their care of her with her own care of them. This did not last however, as her bones did not strengthen, her muscles did not thicken, and she proved to be just as frail and gangly in her adolescence as she did in her youth. To become a breeder was not even considered for her, if only for her own safety. She had no child bearing hips, no real that would make any come to her. What was more, in her state any strong, worthy hunter that tried to mate with her, it was feared, would break her into pieces quite literally.

Most Kai-Ai from here, would come to accept that their place was As a caretaker. Surely it was not seen to her as a lowly position, was it? After all, it was caretakers that had nursed her to as healthy as she could be. And yet, she was… unsatisfied. During times of rest, she would often claim to have been inspired to create strange objects. She often claimed that these objects would be useful, that they would ease the burden of life. Things she claimed would cut better, would sling arrows further. She did not realize that it was that quite clearly that same burden that allowed them to thrive, that things were as they were for a reason, and she seemed to ignore any lessons to such a point.

She would not say how, or why she managed to acquire these delusions of fancifulness. To directly invoke the Sun would be to blaspheme, and the price for it would be grave, even she knew. And up until recently, she had been tolerated, her musings considered little more than a child's thoughts roaming free, the thoughts that she would not have been able to consider during her first few dangerous years.

However, as of late things were becoming far more concerning. Her strange creations were beginning to become more and more dangerous. Of recent she had created something that she had called a ‘fast sling’, a device that she claimed would allow any hunter to sling stones and spears with impossible speed. In her wild-eyed delight, she had managed to cause the strange thing to injure three of their own hunters, and ruined a hut. While she was chided, and punished, she had been beginning to grow more belligerent, despite her frail body. There were some now that started to whisper unkind things about her. That perhaps she had been touched by the Lu-hin-Ra; the jealous brother and lesser of the Great Kai-lo-Ra. It was most rare that he would try to do so, but it was not unheard of. However, the older was less than convinced of this rumor. She was simply a flighty young thing, that did not understand. Her constant sickness and weakness left little opportunity to instill proper wisdoms in her.

Perhaps now, when her latest creation failed to replace what honest and traditional ways could do yet again, would be an opportune time to truly begin. “Send her,” he said in a voice that was both concerned and tired.

“Grand Elder! Grand Elder!” It seemed like she was waiting just outside of the hunt, the way she bounded in so readily- her fur was long in some areas, and short in others- a patchwork mess that made her seem most uncouth. She was thin to the point of emancipated, and her ribs could show through even her stomach fur; a sad price of her sickness as a babe, and something that even gorging herself lacked the ability to solve, for she seemed to have difficulty keeping many meats and fruits in her stomach before she vomited them up at times. She had little clothing to her name, and she had on little more than a basic patchwork mess of leaves and reptile skin to protect her sensitives. Maeka’s grin was just a touch too wide, and her eyes flitted around a touch too much, and the Elder was worried. “I humbly thank you for allowing this audience. I seek to once again improve our Clan's life, and with this latest burst of inspiration, I guarantee you I bring you the way to do so!”

She stepped towards him, to cajole him to get up to follow her; what she didn't expect was him putting his hand up. “Peace, child. Tell me of this thing.” It would not work. He knew this. But it was better to be gentle.

“It is a thing to assist in our harvesting! It can grab and throw many things in the space of a short moment!” Despite her excited nature, the Elder could not help but feel trepidation at this. He could easily see this thing causing spoilage if the grown fruits and plants were plucked too early or too late; not being relied on by stable, experienced hands that knew when just the right amount of give in the dirt was, or perhaps laziness taking over and causing the caretakers to pluck it beyond its ripeness. And yet Maeka seemed to realize none of this in her joyous exaltations. “It would allow us to plant more, and yet still harvest in the same amount of time! Perhaps faster! You would not need to cleave so close to the cold seasons!”

The Elder’s voice came low and strong. “And what of, should it be done so, the proper raising of new crops? The fields would lay barren and unused, and it would be much more difficult for us to plant crops anew.”

Maeka faltered at this; she knew something like this may be a concern, but surely it would be trivial compared to the great boon it would offer?

Sadly, she could not find her voice in time to prevent the Elder from continuing. “You have yet to understand why things are the way they are, and it has been coming to my attention that some believe you to be disrupting the clan’s harmony in your efforts to change that which should not be changed.”

Almost immediately, she frowned as she heard his dismissal of her idea. “Elder, I mean no disrespect, but there is no reason why you cannot perhaps try? Would it not be boonfull to have our Caretakers be capable of doing other things after the harvesting is done? Are you truly so afraid of a strange thing?” her voice raised as she spoke, and the Elder knew that she was incensed.

“Cease your talk, Maeka!” The Elder’s son roared. “You skirt close to limits you don't care to know, and-”

The Elder’s single, slender hand being raised was all it took to stop him. “Peace, my son.” That belligerence was why the Elder was concerned. However, it was there and then that he realized that he would have to take a bit of a drastic measure in order to have this girl realize the importance of order and tradition.

The Elder did not stand very much for no reason these days; his bones were also brittle, but unlike the girl in front of her, they had been worn down through years of work and trial. The fact that he did so was of significance to both, and Maeka soon bore the look of someone who was blindingly hopeful in the face of certain death.

“I am...concerned for you, Maeka. It is due to that concern that I believe I have a solution that may teach you the meaning behind our traditions, and may yet assist you in other ways.” The few slow steps seemed to reverberate as he got closer, and his gaze flicks once to his son standing away, before locking them yet again on the youth in front of him. It is then he spoke the words that would change her life. “I would have you seek the sun.”

Almost immediately, the bravado and excitement drained out of Maeka’s body faster than the swiftest river. To seek the sun was essentially banishment to her; it was an edict to leave the village, and to not come back until they had attained a deeper understanding of themselves, their ancestors, and their place in life. She had always considered it a vile punishment, despite rarely seen it enacted, or even people be so frustrated at it. To be commanded to seek the sun shook her to her very core, and she knew then that she was not wanted.

The Elder was unaware of this roiling turmoil inside of her, however. As he watched her countenance change, he was aware that she was nervous, but the depths of her fear and loathing were unknown even to his great mind. And so he continued. “My son will help you, as well as some other caretakers. I am aware of your frailty, and so we will provide you with some food for starting, and we will help construct a place for shelter. But in due time, you must come to learn the importance of our ways for yourself. Until then, however…”

“Elder…” Maeka begged and pleaded, if only in her own mind. But her lungs were weak, her mouth was dry, and she could not bring forth the energy to say anything.

“You will no longer be allowed back in this village.” With that declaration, he sat back down, and spoke no more.

Maeka did not feel the hand of the Elder’s son guide her from the Hut, nor did she hear him make the proclamation that would mark her as an outcast until she demonstrated true wisdom in the Kai-Ai’s way. She did not feel the shaving of her arm fur, not did she feel the mark put on her body with a thin, heated piece of stone- the symbol of the Cut Sun that would stay with her for at least four seasons, and warn any other clans from taking her in. She barely saw the others that looked at her with wonderment, with shock, and - yes, even satisfaction in some cases. She locked eyes with Lorakin; the mature breeder, with her full figure and kind eyes had been one of the kinder ones to watch her, and indeed now she looked upon the girl with something close to sympathy, her thin fur and lizard skin cloths protecting her body; she seemed to start to say something, but thought the better of it. Maeka could not call out to her, could no longer beg her for fruits or juices when sick.

Maeka could only fear, and despair as she was led away from the village, wondering what she did that was so wrong. And as the sun set, in a small, simple hut far from the only village she’d known all her life, Maeka mourned her death to come.

Above, the stars twinkled, and one moved.


	2. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter is a time for death and rebirth. So will Maeka learn.

It was the cold season. The winds howled their dirge of chill and snow, the trees and fruits upon withered and died, and the great Kal-lo-Ra, the shining guide in the sky found it difficult to stay above for as long as he should. Lu-hin-Ra’s power waxed during this time, as it always did, causing night to lengthen, and foodbeasts to hide, and his jealousy reached its peak as he tried to do away with all of that his brother had made. Many were the unfortunate clan to suffer for it were they ill-prepared; a small, one person hut, far away from any true clans of Kai-Ai, would surely have little to no chance of surviving all on its lonesome.

And yet. Yet she was still here. Through her many and myriad creations, somehow she had managed to forage here and there, despite her sickliness. Her gifted food pile had ran out cycles ago, back when the plants were still green, and the forest alive. However her state now, though, the start of starvation had forced her hand into trying foraging. She was not strong enough to last long enough to harvest a great bounty, certainly not without her body giving up on her, but by simply worrying about surviving day-to-day, she had managed to acquire a little bit of food in the way of plants and fruits. Hunting game was quite impossible for her, and although she loathed the lack of meat, she nonetheless managed with what she had, though no day went by that she did not lament the fact. While on rare occasions she saw others from her own Clan, she did not try to reach out to them- for two reasons. One was that they wouldn’t respond anyway. The law was that for anyone who knew that someone was seeking the sun, they were barred from communicating with them, lest they ‘distract from their sacred sojourn’.

The second one was something far more visceral and black. She was angry. Angry at them for making her do this. Angry at them for not understanding, angry at herself for trying even. She was angry in general, and what made her the most angry was that she had no real outlet to vent this. Should she fly into a rage, yelling and screaming and trying to strike out at anything in her reach, she would be doubled over, out of breath, and then sprawled on the floor within moments thanks to her weak constitution. That was another thing she was angry at. Her body. Perhaps if it wasn't so weak, if her voice wasn't so raspy and filled with coughing, perhaps if her legs weren't spindly and bony, perhaps if her fur was even and lush…

“‘Perhaps’ is a powerful word,” she said to herself in roiling, painful thought. She had taken to talking to herself in order to ease the burden of loneliness, and it had happened at least once that a clanmate- or former clanmate, she supposed- had noticed her talking to herself as she had managed to stumble into a foraging spot that someone else had already claimed. The look on his face was bewilderment and uncertainty, and she had seen him treat her with the caution that one would normally give a wild animal that they did not want to engage with. Only making her more incensed than ever, she had let out a yell of frustration which had sent them fleeing. That day, the pickings were lean, and she had little for her evening meal but to swallow her own disgust.

Today was looking similar. The weather was far too loud and far too cold for her to truly risk going out, and as cold as she was already, she would likely be taken by the chill were she to stay out for too long. However, that would mean another day of going hungry, and already her stomach was stinging, and inflicting its own unique brand of pains on her frail body. To die of starvation or to die of freezing… even as late as it was, with her trying to sleep through the days, she was still fond of life, and so decided.

“Damn the Elder,” she murdered, slipping on the few raiments that she had, and her plucking tool. “Damn the clans, damn their ignorance, and damn Kai-lo-Ra! I will not surrender to their idiocy!”

With that heartfelt proclamation, and her bones already protesting the trial they were to be put through, she stepped out of her hut and into the snowy wild. Perhaps there were still yet a few shoots and berries that had survived… if she were quick, perhaps she would be able to get something in her belly this night.

So distracted she was by her own worries, she failed to notice the bright light in the evening sky through the treetops, that seemed to grow larger and larger, before vanishing just over the horizon in the direction she was headed, where the moon was just beginning to show itself.

And as that light came closer to the planet and the shape of the clearing became more detailed, Captain Louis Barker of the United Systems ship ‘Starchaser’ felt hope that perhaps this wild goose chase wasn't so wild after all.

“Down there.” The young human said, resting his hands on the ship’s console and smiling at the beautiful scenery. “Somewhere down there lies the next great boon for humanity.” It was picturesque, and as the redheaded human activated his exosuit, he hoped that the planet could truly offer all it seemed to.

“Here’s hoping. Landing site clean,” the navigator said easily, his smooth baritone catching the captain from his musings. Dusky fingers flew across the touchboard as he adjusted settings rapidly. “Preparing final approach.”

“Steady on, Rodrick.” This was what he lived for. Discovery. Exploration. The new. And if those scans proved as accurate as they'd hoped, they could mine enough Cordilium to make them all rich to boot.

The landing was smooth as always, and before long, the 12-person crew had donned their exosuits, prepped armaments and scanning tools, and prepared to disembark. “Alright, folks, standard scan pattern. We all know the general lode points. Anything interesting aside that, you radio it in. Nancy, point defenses set?”

The tall, short haired blonde nodded. “Sure are. Nothin’ without our biosignature is getting close.”

Always good to be safe, and Louis nodded his approval. “Fantastic. Alright, move out, people!” He was the fastest to step out into the winter wonderland, and as he moved, he had visions of fantastic new discoveries of minerals and who knew what else dancing in his head. He had his crew at his back, had his goal, and had his wits.

Some distance away, hounded by the cold and wind like nothing before, Maeka the Kai-Ai had only pain.

Pain running through her legs, having pushed them through the thick snow. Pain broiling in her lungs, for her deep gasps for air that brought only icy needles in her breast. Pain in her stomach, for the starvation that ate her alive. Pain in her eyes for her desperate attempts to seek shelter. And the worst...the absolute worse. The pain in her heart, its rapid beating stinging her chest nearly, and causing her shuddering steps. Pain. Pain within, pain without. Only her mind kept her going, a single mantra echoing in her head.

“I refuse.” She should have been dead.

“I refuse.” Perhaps she already was.

“I refuse.” But she could not submit. To submit would be to have her life mean nothing, to have been naught but a burden on any and all around her. She would not let that be her legacy. She would not let herself be a mere tale of folly, and so she told herself, again and again.

“I refuse.” One step. Another. Nothing mattered now but shelter. Sustenance. Something. Anything. The night was well-lit for once, Lu-hin-Ra doing his level best to imitate his big brother, and in a fit of spite, she found herself thanking him. The night could have been completely blackened, with no way for her to see, but his light, although paltry compared to his big brother’s, was more than adequate enough for her to utilize her sight, in defiance of the biting cold. Despite all the tales, and curses, and legends, she found herself for a brief moment musing with bitter irony over this development. Kai-lo-Ra had brought her nothing but hardship, while Lu-hin-Ra had at least given her this much. Such thoughts were stifled, however, when she heard a sound in the distance. Something she recognized as snow shifting. Had something moved?

Her initial thought was elation, but that soon gave way to anger and frustration… and then confusion. No smart Clan member would be out in such weather unless absolutely necessary. What was it then? Perhaps a lost beast? She felt her hopes rise again. If such was the case, then it was doubtful that it would be in any shape to oppose a Hunter, if perhaps not already close to death regardless. However, that left the trouble of actually getting to it. Maeka felt her resolve harden further; she had made it this far, she could convince her tortured body to move just a bit longer. She could not stop here. She wouldn't.

She refused.

And so she walked on, step by step.

Louis had seen many things. Had traveled many worlds, seen a surprising number of extraterrestrial creatures. Aliens weren't quite new to him, not anymore. Strange creatures that sometimes baffled scientists. Others that would probably fit in well on Earth, their physiology so similar to known creatures that some figured that maybe Mother Nature had just not bothered. And those were just the non-sapient ones. Although they took quite some time for them to find, intelligent extraterrestrial life turned out to exist. Communication, however was relatively sparse, if at the very least cordial. The only two spacefaring species that humanity so far were rather keen on simply agreeing to the occasional trade of science, technology, and some business. If nothing else, it had managed to improve technology to a great degree, along with greatly enhancing humanity's understanding of biology. While Lucas was personally a bit disheartened that they hadn't agreed to any kind of formal coalition, he couldn't deny that such a thing so soon was a bit of a fantasy. All that said, he wouldn't deny that every time he landed on a new planet, he was eager to see what new kinds of life were on it. Although it being clearly winter, he knew that it would be some time before he could indulge in that, not to mention he was on task right now.

A sudden sound to his right caused that fact to come to the forefront once again. Tempting fate was not his idea of a good mission, and quickly angled his personal defense weapon, a small pistol that still shot physical projectiles. Cheap, and fairly effective against most fauna, as opposed to the plasma weaponry that would be needed to pierce most other personal defenses. No reason to bring out the big guns on such a planet just yet...although right now wondered if perhaps maybe he should have anyway.

Carefully, he started to strafe in a perpendicular direction, never straying his eyes from where he had heard the sound come from. If something was coming for him, he didn't want it to get a direct line on him. It was certainly taking its sweet time, though...and wait, those sounds? Whatever it was, it sound alike an animal's cry. Too measured, and he could absolutely make out some sort of word. Suddenly, his pulse raced. Could it actually be...? Blinking twice, he decided on his course of action, and carefully, but quickly, made his way towards the source of the sound.

"Oh, wow..." what he saw left him breathless. It was bipedal, absolutely. Large ears, humanoid, had some kind of garments, even. Female, possibly, if the standards of male and female held true and those lumps on its chest weren't for another reason. At least, that's what he could surmise at first glance.

What he could also surmise was that whatever it was, it was clearly struggling. It could barely walk and it seemed to be chanting something to itself for some reason. It was walking right where he was previously, as of now, he was hidden behind a tree; careful and considering whether he should engage this being- or at least offer it some kind of help.

Before he could mull over the legalities and certain ramifications of such a thing, the alien collapsed to a knee, and his mind was made up for him. 'Damnit, no way I can just leave something clearly intelligent out here to die. Well, worth a shot.' "Hey!" he called out, his voice strong enough to clearly carry over the winds.

It looked at him, and his gaze was captured by the strange black depths that were its eyes. It may not have had any pupils, but he could see that the being, in that moment, knew not what to do. So he would have to do something.

He stepped forward.

Maeka was lost, and she knew the fact, yet refused to accept it. She refused to think further on that statement, still yet forcing her overtired and undercapable body to yet work; following the sound was the only recourse she had left, when she arrived at where she thought it may have been, only to find nothing? She refused to accept that as well. Perhaps it had taken another path... In another direction she would-

Suddenly her legs buckled, was forced to a knee. It was in this moment that she knew that she would die in this place, and although she refused to accept it, it would happen nonetheless. A thousand thoughts raced through her head; her anger, desperation, pain-

And then yet another noise. She turned her head, and was struck dumb by what she saw. It was no Kai-Ai; indeed, it was not anything she had seen before. It vaguely resembled a Kai-Ai in posture, perhaps, but...but FAR taller. And its body was immense! Thrice as thick as the mightiest Hunter she had ever seen, perhaps more, and yet seemed to lack fur anywhere- its body was a smooth and brilliant thing, the color and creases reminding her of...something...perhaps lizards, or even some of the great beasts that she had had the misfortune to see once. In fact, it seemed as though it reminded her of many and all creatures all at once, and further still, in several places it seems to glow with strange and hypnotizing light. And its eyes... its eyes were like nothing ever witnessed before. At once she saw the sky, the forest, and the night within those eyes. What were they? What was it?

So confused by this new development she was, she did not feel the bite of cold any longer. The pain of hunger receded, for a brief few moments her eyes were clear. She was warm, calm, content. Whatever this thing was, it brought peace with it, and as it seemed to approach her, a single unusual word coming out of its mouth, she felt a deep desire to rest. Her world tilted on its axis, and she heard more strange vocalizations come from the being as her vision began to leave her. She felt her body rise, and briefly she could see the strange being's face, much, much closer, its own look superimposed onto the sky, and behind it...

At once she realized what she was reminded of, as the moon shone down on them both. 'How suitable,' she supposed, and as her consciousness left her, she found herself grateful that she felt no pain anymore.


End file.
